2014.12.09.Sleepless with Bell's Theorem
Mấy hôm nay lại mất ngủ với cái đồ quỷ "Định lý Bell"! Đi một vòng thì kết luận "Bell chỉ chơi trò mập mờ xác suất mà thôi!" About Bell's Theorem The hard parts of Statistics & Probability as well as of Quantum Mechanics are the links between formalism and semantics, e.i. the interpretations. * Bell's "theorem" is just a "thesis" based on Bell's presuppositions about physical world. There was no firm ground interpretation, thus no theorem! * Bell's arguments were based on some notions of statistics: randomness which is undefined (even randomness is well defined in information theories, they are different from the common sense of "randomness"), and correlation which is well defined but misled in interpretation. * The "'''extra correlation'" ( 2\sqrt{2} - 2 ) is obviously from the environment and measuring apparatuses. I wonder why they don't check for the correlation between 2 apparatuses to subtract from the total correlation!?! * Correlation is just the "shape" emerged from the common history (common karma, cộng nghiệp) of the parties from the past. No one in A & B is the cause of the other, they are both effects of the common history. That's why no communication by means of entanglement. Inspirations from "Hidden variable" theories Thực ra hôm trước khi mình quán xét tầng tầng lớp lớp các ''ngã thì mình đã thấy cái hình của "Siêu Ngã Vũ Trụ" dòm vào chính nó rồi, nhưng lúc ghi lại thì nhiều thứ quá nên quên mất. Hôm nay khi đặt ngón xuống ghi lại phần này thì mới nhớ ra. It's a little surprise that both Bohm theory and Many-worlds theory deal with the Decoherence, the one that I've seen to be the most relevant and rational since the first time I accounted it some months ago. * The (position) configuration in Bohm theory is unnecessary. Though, interestingly, each "particle" in that config can be viewed as an "eye", ie observer, in my relativistic theory of QM. Each eye representing a self and look at the world in its own view. And that led to the following observations: * Each self defines its own timeline thread which is intrinsically dynamic: directed constant speed c''. <--(Repeat the observation taken place long ago.) The flow of the "eye" in this ''thread is the only flow (of information) in the universe, which also defines the causal relation between events. In other words, cause & effect are not defined by "absolute" common time but by intrinsic local time. The tapestry woven by these threads, thus, has a topo order of tempo! This order can, in principle, be arbitrary across space. But in reality, there are very strict "common order" called "spacetime"... * ''Spacetime is emerged from the common history (common karma, cộng nghiệp) of all components'': The static form is the emergence of affinity, and the dynamic contents is the emergence of complementary. That's why we have the common spacetime, for the classical physics to make it absolute! Category:Notes Category:PastEvents